


где летний солдат падет

by brooklyn_winter



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn_winter/pseuds/brooklyn_winter
Summary: Единственная семья Баки Барнса заперта под землей в сверхпрочной камере и через раз пытается его убить.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Комиксно-мувиверсная постгражданка. Я не знаю, как это описать. 
> 
> Имеет смысл кое-что пояснить. В комиксе Капитан Америка погибает, его тело находится у Щ.И.Т.а, директором которого на тот момент является Тони Старк. У того – неограниченное количество ресурсов, что не удивительно, а также очень много невоплощенных идей и низкие моральные устои. Почему бы не попробовать воскресить Кэпа и посмотреть, что из этого получится?  
> Как именно он это сделал, пусть останется за кадром. Ведь умудрился же он клонировать Тора, так почему бы ему не добиться относительного успеха и на этом поприще?
> 
>  
> 
> Мне все еще больно от этого поста. Спасибо.  
> https://vk.com/whothehellisstucky?w=wall-82783290_143324
> 
> Тоже спасибо.  
> https://vk.com/wall-85361541_482

_как когда тебе в ноги цветы, да толпы народа, а ты любишь покойника  
больше чем всех живых._

 

 

 

– И давно он так?  
  
– Со вчерашнего дня. Он нас не слышит, мистер Барнс.  
  
– Меня услышит.  
  
– Вам придется оставить щит на входе.  
  
Когда ты вытаскиваешь кого-то с того света, будь готов к тому, что ты вытащишь не его одного.  
  
Джеймс сдает щит, не говорит ничего о том, что это же Стив, он не причинит никому вреда, потому что знает: причинит. Пару раз в месяц он стабильно устраивает здесь кровавую баню, а потом снова закрывается в себе. У него бывают моменты просветления, но уловить их сложно. Барнс оставляет на входе вообще все оружие, вытаскивает все припрятанные ножи. Лица охранников не меняются, когда он сгружает все это на перевернутый щит на белоснежном столе.  
  
В камере Капитана играет классическая музыка. Барнсу она действует на нервы, но Стива, кажется, успокаивает. Он стоит на коленях у дальней стены, уткнувшись в нее лбом, и что-то шепчет. От двери слов не разобрать, поэтому Джеймс подходит ближе, нарочито ступая громко, не скрывая своего присутствия.  
  
– …ремена кризиса будут избегать службы своей стране, но тот, кто останется с ней, заслуживает любви и благодарности каждого мужчины и женщины. Там, где летний солдат падет, зимний солдат выстоит.  
  
– Стив?  
  
Барнсу не по себе, но он пытается этого не показывать. Ему кажется, что Капитан сейчас как собака, которая набросится на тебя сразу, как только почует страх. Или кровь, поэтому раненым сюда тоже лучше не соваться, это те уроки, которые Джеймсу пришлось выучить.  
  
– Как ты, приятель?  
  
Он успевает среагировать и отшатнуться в сторону, так что летящий ему в лицо кулак только мажет по скуле. Барнс перехватывает его руку, заламывает в щадящем захвате. Стиву нужно время, чтобы перебороть своих демонов и выплыть наружу, Баки ему его дает. Он не вырывается, они оба напряженно замирают. В прошлый раз Роджерс попытался перегрызть ему глотку, в этот все уже складывается гораздо лучше. По крайней мере, его агрессия кажется рефлекторной, а не продиктованной ненавистью и гневом.  
  
– Настали времена испытаний для людских душ, – его голос монотонный, безэмоциональный, но Барнса все равно пробирает. – Летний солдат и солнечный патриот…  
  
– Стив, не надо.  
  
– …во времена кризиса будут избегать службы своей стране, но тот, кто остался с ней…  
  
– Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь.  
  
– …заслуживает любви и благодарности каждого мужчины и женщины. Там, где летний солдат падет, зимний солдат выстоит. Ибо он – это тот, кто не предаст свою страну, что бы с ней ни случилось.  
  
Барнс знает этот текст наизусть, он выжжен у него в подкорке – Роджерс выжег собственными руками. Его плечи расслабляются, и Джеймс отпускает его, делает быстрый шаг назад, разрывая дистанцию. Он считает Стива другом, но он не дурак, чтобы поворачиваться спиной к тому, чем он стал.  
  
Боже, если бы он знал, он бы не допустил даже попытки его воскресить.  
  
– Стив, пожалуйста… – Почему-то ему кажется важным всегда звать Роджерса по имени. Это как напоминание, кто он такой – для них обоих.  
  
Прямо сейчас ему кажется, что музыку стоило бы оставить. Тишина угнетает больше, чем что бы то ни было еще.  
  
– Баки, – Стив поворачивает к нему голову, и у него почти осмысленный взгляд. Почти. – Вытащи меня отсюда.  
  
Он провел здесь столько времени, что научился отличать настоящего Роджерса от самой лучшей подделки. И сейчас перед ним не его Капитан.  
  
– Прости. Ты знаешь, что я не могу. – И Джеймс говорит искренне, потому что если бы он мог, он бы вытащил это из него.  
  
Он обходит Барнса по широкой дуге, останавливается возле двери. Эту тюрьму строили для того, кто в разы сильнее, ему отсюда не выбраться. Они оба это понимают, они оба играют в игру, правила которой меняются каждую секунду.  
  
– Разве все было для этого? Чтобы запереть меня в клетке? Ох, Баки, – он поворачивается к Барнсу, его лицо-маска ничего не выражает. – Вы не сможете удержать меня здесь.  
  
Сегодня ничего не выйдет. Стив загнан куда-то в глубины собственного подсознания и ему не пробиться наружу. Джеймс знает, что в лучшем случае этот визит закончится ничем. Он сбегает сразу, как только это становится возможным. Он чувствует себя предателем и трусом.  
  
*  
  
Барнс больше не возвращается в их бруклинскую квартиру, где время будто замерло и все ждет возвращения своих хозяев. Один из них вряд ли теперь станет прежним, а второй навсегда останется с первым, что бы ни произошло. Они не существуют по отдельности, а теперь – просто не существуют. Джеймс принял щит и его имя, но он никогда не соглашался жить за двоих.  
  
Он больше не возвращается в их бруклинскую квартиру, оставив все, как есть. Новый Капитан Америка теперь обитает на базе в жилом блоке вместе с рядовыми агентами. Но и те не находятся там круглосуточно, у каждого из них есть свои семьи, есть дом. Единственная семья Баки Барнса заперта под землей в сверхпрочной камере и через раз пытается его убить.  
  
*  
  
Изнурительные тренировки помогают лучше всего. Сыворотка в крови Джеймса не совершенна, он может уставать до такого состояния, чтобы сил не оставалось даже на поход в душ, только дойти до кровати и отключиться до следующего дня. В это время он может не думать о том, что происходит, и надеяться, что кошмары тоже обойдут его стороной. Иногда ему кажется, что это все – один затянувшийся кошмар, и если постараться, то он сможет проснуться.  
  
Если состояние Стива меняется, ему сообщают об это сразу же, в любое время суток. Исключение составляют только миссии, с которых он не может срываться и ставить Щ.И.Т. под удар. Баки должен соблюдать правила, иначе все полетит к чертям.  
  
Его будит писк коммуникатора, так что Джеймс оказывается на ногах прежде, чем отвечает. Его рефлексы не раз спасали ему жизнь, только жаль, что в самый важный момент его не было в нужном месте. Он уверен – его воскрешать никто не стал бы, да и Стив не позволил бы. Барнса же никто ни о чем не спрашивал, только поставили потом перед фактом: все получилось, но результат сомнительный. Насколько он сомнительный поняли уже на следующий день, когда Роджерс наконец очнулся. Пожалуй, за всю свою жизнь он не убил столько человек, как в тот раз.  
  
Когда срабатывает сканер сетчатки и перед ним открываются тяжелые двери научно-исследовательского отдела, Барнс осознает, что на нем все еще тренировочные штаны и пропотевшая футболка. Он стаскивает с растрепавшихся волос резинку и на ходу собирает их в новый пучок. Его вид оставляет желать лучшего, но кого это вообще волнует?  
  
Конечно же никого, кроме нового директора Щ.И.Т.а.  
  
– Тебе так никто и не рассказал о существовании душа? – Старк демонстративно морщится и смотрит на него с плохо скрываемой брезгливостью. Если бы не последняя воля Роджерса, они никогда не начали бы работать вместе. Обычно Джеймс отвечает ему тем же, но сейчас он смотрит только на запись с камер тюрьмы Стива.  
  
– Что с ним?  
  
– Должно быть, очередной срыв. Хочешь зайти и подержать его за руку?  
  
– Хочу вырвать тебе язык.  
  
– О, я слышу угрозу в твоем голосе. – Тони притворно охает, но отходит от него на несколько шагов. Верное решение. Барнс все еще злится за то, что он сделал вместе со своей шайкой безумных ученых.  
  
Камеры показывают на максимальном приближении. Картинка недостаточно четкая, но можно рассмотреть, что губы Стива шевелятся. Он лежит на боку, скрутившись в позу эмбриона, и царапает пол до обломанных ногтей. Барнс даже слышит, с каким отвратительным звуком они проходятся по светлому противоударному покрытию, оставляя за собой красные разводы, и его передергивает. В своем нынешнем состоянии боли Роджерс не чувствует.  
  
– Я должен попасть внутрь. – Он не просит, не спрашивает. Джеймс знает, что его пропустят в любом случае. В камеру ведет короткий коридор, оборудованный по типу шлюза. Пока первая дверь не закроется, пройти через следующую невозможно.  
  
– Я думаю, что… – Директор шагает следом, но Джеймс его останавливает, упираясь железной рукой в грудь как раз над реактором.  
  
– Не смей приближаться к нему, – он видит, что охрана по периметру потянулась к оружию, но Барнсу плевать. – Иначе твоей команде психопатов придется воскрешать еще одного супергероя.  
  
– Ты суешь голову в пасть ко льву, – невозмутимо говорит Старк, рассматривая его руку. За столько времени Баки так ни разу его к ней и не подпустил.  
  
– Этого льва я знал еще котенком. Ты будешь удивлен, но звери преданнее людей. Уж точно преданнее тебя. – Он качает головой и отходит к двустворчатой двери.  
  
– Стив был моим другом! – кричит Тони, когда створки за спиной Барнса начинают закрываться.  
  
– Стив был моим всем, – отвечает он пустому коридору и ждет, когда сможет попасть к нему. Системе требуется секунд тридцать, чтобы снова просканировать его и доложить людям у мониторов, что он чист и не пытается протащить с собой никакого оружия. Только после этого его пропускают дальше.  
  
Роджерс лежит спиной к двери, дышит громко, судорожно и рвано. Баки уже слышал подобное и в других обстоятельствах подумал бы, что тому пробили легкое. Но здесь никто не смог бы ему навредить. Кроме него самого, разумеется.  
  
Он опускается на колени рядом с Капитаном, осторожно дотрагивается до его плеча живой рукой, но ничего не происходит.  
  
– Стив? Ты меня слышишь? – Никаких громких звуков, никаких резких движений. Невозможно предугадать, как Роджерс себя поведет. Но тот вдруг затихает и перестает царапать ногтями пол.  
  
– Баки? Что ты тут делаешь? – Его голос звучит неуверенно, почти испуганно. – Тебя не должно здесь быть.  
  
– Но я пришел. – Баки не встает, но заставляет Стива повернуться к себе лицом. Глаза у того воспаленные и мокрые. Он смотрит так, что у Барнса сжимается сердце.  
  
– Я был мертв. Я все еще мертв.  
  
– Это не… – он качает головой и нервно облизывает губы, – не совсем так.  
  
Джеймс тянется к нему, стирает большим пальцем влажные дорожки слез с лица, проводит ладонью по его волосам, оставляет ее под ухом на шее. Стив наклоняет голову так, чтобы прижаться губами к его предплечью. На мгновение у Барнса проскальзывает мысль, что если он сейчас попытается его укусить, то выбраться отсюда живым будет крайне сложно. Никто сюда не сунется, никто не станет его спасать. Он гонит эти мысли прочь; его почти устраивает такой расклад – остаться здесь навсегда.  
  
– Вернись ко мне, Стив. – Нет, это не звучит слишком отчаянно, Джеймс хочет в это верить.  
  
Роджерс воспринимает его слова по-своему: он двигается ближе и устраивает свою голову у него на коленях, судорожно цепляется пальцами с обломанными ногтями за футболку, пачкая ее кровью. Он что-то говорит, но Баки не может разобрать. Он только гладит Стива по волосам и спине, пока тот не успокаивается и не разжимает кулак.  
  
Когда он уходит, перетащив Роджерса на матрас, потому что кровати у него в камере нет, то понимает, что лицо у него тоже мокрое.  
  
*  
  
Джеймс приваливается спиной к стене и вытирает стекающий по лбу пот воротом футболки. Автоматные очереди стихли минут двадцать назад, и он пользуется передышкой, стаскивая с себя осточертевший бронежилет и сползая на землю. Кто-то в метре от него шипит, чтобы Барнс надел его обратно, он же только демонстрирует средний палец левой руки. Это действует, от него отползают подальше, а рядом остается только Сэм. Он наоборот придвигается почти вплотную.  
  
– Отодвинься. И так жарко, словно мы уже в аду, – хмуро просит Барнс, но Сокол не был бы собой, если бы послушался. Баки смотрит на него исподлобья, он прекрасно знает, чего Сэм от него хочет.  
  
– Как он? Есть какие-нибудь новости? – Уилсон понижает голос и оглядывается на команду. Сейчас микрофоны отключены, но он опасается, что кто-то может их подслушать. Держать в тайне от общественности чудесное воскрешение Роджерса возможно, но с каждым гребаным днем круг людей, посвященных в это, неумолимо увеличивается.  
  
– Он не убивал уже двадцать три дня, – нехотя отзывается Барнс и сжимает зубы. Это единственный отчет, который он ведет.  
  
Уилсон глухо матерится и сжимает кулаки. Джеймс знает, что тот волнуется, что он был для Стива другом в то время, когда его самого носило по свету. Они потеряли столько времени, и сейчас все, что происходит, кажется какой-то извращенной пыткой.  
  
Барнс чувствует, как чужие пальцы сжимаются на его плече, и сдерживает себя, чтобы не сбросить его руку. Всем время от времени нужна поддержка, но с этим Джеймс обязан справиться в одиночку. Он не испытывает никакой благодарности по отношению к тем, кто пытается его подбодрить, только бесконечное раздражение. Будто кто-то из них способен понять, что он сейчас чувствует. Мстители потеряли друга и Капитана, он же потерял нечто намного большее. И сейчас самое хреновый момент, чтобы признаваться себе в этом.  
  
*  
  
Можно считать, что сейчас у них светлый промежуток, но Баки знает – они никогда не длятся долго. Чем больше времени проходит, тем больше вероятность срыва. Барнс все так же навещает его каждые день, будто по расписанию. На самом деле, если бы оно у него было, этот пункт был бы выделен жирным шрифтом. Не потому что он мог бы об этом забыть, а потому что это самое важное.  
  
Иногда к нему присоединяется Наташа, иногда Сэм или Клинт, но чаще всего компанию составляет неунывающий Старк. Возможно, это его способ справляться с проблемами, но эта наигранная веселость бесит и пару раз у них чуть не доходит до драки. Они наблюдают за Стивом на мониторах, но никогда не суются к нему в камеру. У них чувство самосохранения еще работает, и это нормально. Если бы тупое любопытство всегда брало верх над разумом, человечество бы не выжило. Именно это и демонстрирует Старк и его неудавшийся эксперимент. Джеймс никогда не спрашивает, провернул ли бы он подобное с кем-то еще, потому что не хочет знать ответ.  
  
Роджерс сидит в самом центре своей тюрьмы, скрестив ноги и устроив ладони на коленях. Его поза напоминает позу для медитаций не только этим, а еще и его расслабленностью. Это заметно, и можно было бы подумать, что он в порядке. Барнс знает, что это отнюдь не так.  
  
– Он задает вопросы. Много вопросов, иногда они повторяются. Кто он такой, что это за место, были ли его родители коммунистами, кто возглавлял проект «Озарение», в каком году вышел первый альбом «Битлз», кто был тридцать седьмым президентом Соединенных Штатов, по какому принципу работает адронный коллайдер…  
  
– Серьезно? – Джеймс переводит скептический взгляд со Старка на монитор. Фигура Стива на нем все так же неподвижна.  
  
– Ладно, про коллайдер он не спрашивал, я немного приукрасил. – Тони морщится и поглядывает на наручные часы. – Но общую суть ты уловил.  
  
– Ему отвечают?  
  
– Да. Пятница пока справляется с его запросами, – об искусственном интеллекте он говорит почти с отеческой гордостью, что снова вызывает у Барнса желание впечатать его голову в стену. – А потом он замолкает и начинает спрашивать снова, с самого начала, одно и тоже, только порядок меняется.  
  
Старк еще несколько минут топчется на месте, а потом сообщает о важном собрании и уходит, оставляя Джеймса наедине с его отчаяньем.  
  
Стив подает голос через четверть часа.  
  
– Как меня зовут?  
  
– Стивен Грант Роджерс, – тут же отзывается слегка электронный голос.  
  
– В каком году Бельгия вступила во Вторую мировую войну?  
  
– В тысяча девятьсот тридцать девятом она объявила о своем нейтралитете, но в тысяча девятьсот сороковом он был нарушен Германией во время вторжения ее войск во Францию.  
  
– Десятое марта.  
  
Джеймс моргает и смотрит на экран. Выражение лица Роджерса на нем ни капли не меняется.  
  
– День труда в Республике Корея, День учителя в Лаосе, День архивов в России, День начала…  
  
Барнс не слушает. Он пытается сглотнуть ком в горле и смотрит на Стива, ища в нем хоть что-то, что осталось от него прежнего. Он не находит.  
  
– Настали времена испытаний для людских душ, – Роджерс не дослушивает до конца, снова начиная говорить знакомую Джеймсу и ненавистную до зубовного скрежета фразу. – Летний солдат и солнечный патриот…  
  
Он не ждет, что будет дальше. И это единственный день, когда он не заходит внутрь.  
  
*  
  
Иногда Стив начинает буквально бросаться на стены. Не понятно, на что он надеется в такие моменты, и может ли он вообще испытывать подобные чувства, но хладнокровно на это зрелище смотреть не может никто, включая Джеймса. Он заставляет себя удерживать взгляд на мониторе, мысленно отправлять себя туда, к нему. Он не покидает центр наблюдения до тех пор, пока Роджерс не успокаивается. И только после этого ему позволяют зайти.  
  
Стив приваливается к противоположной от входа стене, загнанно дышит и скалит зубы, стоит только Барнсу сделать шаг в его сторону. Он поднимает руки, показывая, что безоружен и не причинит ему вреда. Наверное, Роджерса это не особо убеждает, потому что в следующее мгновение они оба катятся по полу и Джеймсу опять приходится закрывать горло. У этого Капитана нет абсолютно никаких тормозов, и поэтому они оба могут драться в полную силу. Теперь-то Баки понимает, кто из них действительно сильнее, и это не то что бы такое большое открытие.  
  
– Эй, Стив, – хрипит он между попытками блокировать удары и спихнуть с себя Роджерса, – помнишь меня? Это я, Баки.  
  
Если он и помнит, то виду не подает.  
  
Джеймс успевает откатиться в сторону и провести удушающий захват, снова заваливаясь на спину вместе со Стивом. У Барнса получается зафиксировать ногами его правую рук, так что левой тот скребет по металлическим пластинам и хрипит. Он уверен, Роджерс, который всегда был отличным тактиком, сумел бы освободиться. Видимо, сейчас ему эти навыки недоступны и Баки совсем об этом не жалеет. Он немного ослабляет захват, позволяя сделать вдох и не отключиться, и душит снова.  
  
– Знаешь, Стиви, твоя мать была бы нами очень недовольна. Ей никогда не нравилось, когда я пытался научить тебя драться. – Его дыхание тоже сбивается и приходится делать паузы между словами. Барнс думает, что его голос может если не успокоить, то хотя бы просто отвлечь. – Помнишь, как мы надрали зад Генри Льюису и его дружкам? Отличное было время. Веселей было только на войне.  
  
Резко разжав руку, Барнс отпихивает от себя полупридушенное тело и отскакивает назад, снова готовясь отражать атаку. Стив пытается отдышаться, поднимается на четвереньки, потом, пошатываясь, встает.  
  
– Паршиво выглядишь, – замечает Баки. Нет, он не провоцирует, он проверяет.  
  
– Ты мог довести это до конца, – голос у Роджерса хриплый и, судя по его виду, он не собирается нападать снова.  
  
– Я твой друг.  
  
Стив вскидывает голову, щурится. Баки и не думает разрывать зрительный контакт, и сейчас глаза Роджерса кажутся осознанными, такими, какими были всегда. Неужели для того, чтобы его вернуть, нужно…  
  
– Так убей меня, – зло выплевывает Стив. – Верни меня туда, где я должен быть.  
  
– Я не могу, – его горло сжимается, будто Джеймса душит собственная рука.  
  
– Ты можешь.  
  
*  
  
Понять, что происходит, не сложно. В лучших традициях психологических триллеров Стив вкладывает мысль ему в голову; Джеймс принимает ее, позволяет ей стать своей, позволяет ей прорастать в него все глубже, пока полностью не осознает, что именно он должен сделать.  
  
У него нет никаких моральных дилемм и душевных метаний. Он не утешает себя тем, что действует во благо, он вообще не пытается оправдать себя. Джеймс воспринимает это как последнюю миссию, возложенную на него его Капитаном. По сути, так оно и есть, и ему плевать на последствия.  
  
Он не может открыть дверь в его камеру и просто выпустить Роджерса, чтобы потом уже разобраться на ходу. Баки просто не успеет сделать все до того, как его попытаются остановить. Теоретически, он может перебить всех в этой стерильной лаборатории, но Стив бы точно этого не хотел. Он должен свести количество жертв до минимума. Он должен свести количество жертв до одной.  
  
*  
  
Если выжидать подходящее время, то можно вообще так никогда ничего и не сделать. Джеймс не тянет, потому что чем дальше, тем будет только хуже. Сейчас Стив стабилен настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, но отказывается идти на контакт. Он просто сидит возле дальней стены, периодически смотря прямо в камеру. Тем, кто наблюдает за мониторами, должно быть в крайней степени неуютно.  
  
Барнс до последнего не уверен, что это сработает, но сканер мигает зеленым и его пропускают. От капсулы во рту щека изнутри немеет. Или, возможно, ему это только кажется.  
  
На его появление Роджерс реагирует в своей манере – следит за каждым его шагом тяжелым взглядом, но не двигается с места. Джеймс замирает в паре метров от него и отвечает тем же. Они сейчас – словно отражения друг друга, уставшие и отчаявшиеся.  
  
– Я не собираюсь драться, – говорит наконец Стив.  
  
– Я знаю.  
  
Джеймс садится рядом с ним, плечом к плечу. Его решимость почти испаряется, но ее остатков хватает, чтобы не сбежать прямо сейчас. Он перекатывает капсулу на языке и поворачивает голову к Стиву, наталкиваясь на внимательный взгляд. Он не мог не заметить и не мог не понять.  
  
– Я могу попросить тебя? – начинает Роджерс и Баки хочет приложиться головой об стену, потому что это, черт возьми, действительно он. Джеймс кивает, и только тогда он продолжает. – Я больше не могу держать это под контролем. Убедись, что это больше не повторится.  
  
– Обещаю. – Если понадобится, Барнс собственноручно его кремирует. – Сколько у нас времени?  
  
Стив пожимает печами и смотрит в камеру. Те, кто за ними наблюдают, наверняка сейчас пытаются не смотреть.  
  
– Целая вечность, – говорит он, и Барнса устраивает такой ответ.  
  
Он протягивает к Стиву руку, и тот сам подставляется, прижимается щекой к его ладони, придвигается еще ближе, сталкиваясь с ним лбами. У Роджерса холодная кожа, но горячее дыхание. Джеймс закрывает глаза.  
  
– Дождись меня на той стороне.  
  
Их первый и последний поцелуй вряд ли должен был стать посмертным. У Барнса внутренности завязываются в узел, когда чужой язык оказывается в его рту, потому что он понимает, зачем. Иронично, что теперь они пользуются лучшей идеей Гидры. Он отстраняется, по-прежнему с закрытыми глазами, чувствует ладони Стива на своем лице.  
  
– Баки.  
  
Он не может не отозваться, не посмотреть на него. Роджерс прямо напротив, максимально близко, его расширенные зрачки затапливают голубую радужку. Он улыбается.  
  
– Пообещай, что не будешь спешить.  
  
Стив раскусывает капсулу.


End file.
